marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Song and Dance
A Little Song and Dance is the ninth episode of the second season of the television series Agent Carter. Synopsis Peggy desperately tries to save Dr. Wilkes with a dangerous plan to stop Whitney Frost. But Thompson makes a surprising move that could destroy them all. Plot In a dream, Peggy Carter is back in New York City at the New York Bell Company Office talking to her brother Michael about how much she misses him. When she goes to the L&L Automat, she sees Angie Martinelli and tells her that she cannot decide whom she wants between Daniel Sousa and Jason Wilkes. They "battle" for her before Rose Roberts punches Carter. Carter awakens in the back of a truck to see the Edwin Jarvis beside her; he wants to explain his actions but Carter is not in a listening mood. Jack Thompson, Aloysius Samberly, and Sousa are stuck in the desert as the sun grows higher; they are more than a day's walk from civilization and have a Gamma Cannon to boot. They see an SSR car approaching, but Sousa warns them that Agents Vega and Blackwell work for Vernon Masters and were probably sent to kill them. Thompson devises a plan that saves their lives by playing on his authority and the fact that Masters does not know that Thompson knows the truth. The five men all pack into the car. Carter uses Hot Wire to break the chains on the back of the truck to escape captivity. Meanwhile, Wilkes protests about being in the back of the car with Joseph Manfredi and Whitney Frost so they stop the caravan to put him in the truck with Carter and Jarvis. Manfredi and Frost then discover that their captives are gone. During their walk through the arid desert, Carter and Jarvis argue, but Carter lets her friend know that he chose to pursue her dangerous lifestyle, a lifestyle that can have life-altering, if not fatal, consequences. Jarvis explains that his wife can no longer have children because of his choice. Carter and Jarvis capture a truck and use it to return to Los Angeles. Thompson talks Masters into using the Gamma Cannon against Frost. Wilkes agonizes as he tries to hold the Zero Matter within himself, but Frost straps him down to extract the substance from him. Carter enters the Auerbach Theatrical Agency and begins beating Masters until stopped by Thompson and Sousa; she learns that Masters has sided with them for his own purposes against Frost. Thompson volunteers to meet with Frost and tells her that Masters has betrayed her; he tells the scientist that he wants a seat on the Council of Nine for his loyalty to her and for keeping her from being killed by the Gamma Cannon. Thompson has Samberly turn the Gamma Cannon into a bomb to kill Frost; Sousa and Carter learn of the duplicity and pursue Thompson to stop his suicidal effort. Ana learns the truth about her fertility from her husband. At the Waste Management Facility, Carter goes to free Wilkes before Thompson can activate the bomb. Wilkes tells her that he is unstable and she should not have freed him. Masters is held at gunpoint until Thompson convinces Frost to kill Masters herself. Thompson exits to set his bomb but it was deactivated by Samberly. Thompson resets the bomb just as Wilkes confronts Frost. Cast Main Cast: *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Guest Stars: *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Doctor Jason Wilkes *Max Brown as Michael Carter *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Matt Braunger as Aloysius Samberly *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters *Rey Valentin as Agent Vega *Tim Soergel as Paul *Bert Rotundo as Ralph *Russell Edge as Agent Blackwell *Lon Gowan as Truck Driver *Louis van Amstel as Dancer *Dmitry Chaplin as Dancer *Damian Whitewood as Dancer *Sasha Farber as Dancer *Anna Trebunskaya as Dancer *Karina Smirnoff as Dancer *Robert Roldan as Dancer (uncredited) *Malene Ostergaard as Dancer (uncredited) *Amanda Balen as Dancer (uncredited) *Serge Onik as Dancer (uncredited) *Jenya Shatilova as Dancer (uncredited) *Lacey Escabar as Dancer (uncredited) *Alla Kocherga as Dancer (uncredited) *Paul Kirkland as Dancer (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Auerbach Theatrical Agency **Los Angeles Waste Management Facility *Mojave Desert *Santa Barbara, California (mentioned) Events *Attack at the Mojave Desert *Ambush at the Los Angeles Waste Management Facility Items *Gamma Cannon *Hot Wire *Zero Matter Vehicles To be added Organizations *Strategic Scientific Reserve *Maggia *Isodyne Energy (mentioned) *Council of Nine (mentioned) Mentioned *Harry S. Truman *Dottie Underwood * * Music Behind the Scenes *All of the dancers featured in this episode are professional dancers, several of whom have been featured in noteworthy projects: **Louis van Amstel, Dmitry Chaplin, Damian Whitewood, Sasha Farber, Anna Trebunskaya, Karina Smirnoff and Alla Kocherga were all featured dancers in . **Robert Roldan, Malene Ostergaard and Serge Onik were featured dancers in . **Amanda Balen was a featured dancer in several of 's music videos and live tours. **Paul Kirkland was a featured dancer on live tours by and . References External Links * * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Episodes